Timeline
Information in bold is from Slow Show. Information in italics is from allegra and curtaincall's fic. Everything else is from the WPH server. We fucked with the episode timeline because it was funny: * S1- 3, 90 minute long episodes Sherlock style * S2 - 10 episodes, 40 minutes * S3 - 8 episodes and no one knows why * S4 - 11 episodes and the fandom is pretty sure they're just messing with them * S5 - 14 episodes * S6 - 10 episodes again __TOC__ Season 1 * A baby is born, prophecied to be a Warlock of great magical power. * The season opens with our main cast separated, but they meet & come together in order to protect the child, Joshua. * Geographically stays around Will’s village to start with, and ends with Will, Erasmus, Julia, and Joshua leaving town. ** At some point Will and/or Erasmus get confused which baby is which at the wet nurse's ** At first they think they may be able to stay in one place, but realize the danger is far too great. * William and Erasmus are very suspicious of each other due to their differences in upbringing and worldviews * Julia acts as mediator and moral center to balance out Erasmus’s pessimism/selfishness and William’s superiority/cynicism * Villain/midboss of S1-2 introduced, played by Vinnie Jones ** Lackey of Grand Inquisitor ** Has been tracking Erasmus for a while * S1 finale stinger: A witch who finds ''' Season 2 * Traveling through dangerous wilderness, the central group is on the run from forces of the Inquisition, who are determined to stamp out magic and witchcraft, and especially intent on killing Joshua, who poses a grave threat to the authority of the King. * Joshua gets a toy rabbit named Harry this season. Erasmus claims to have stolen it. He’s made from burgundy twill, suspiciously similar to the tunic Erasmus lost somewhere between season 1 and 2 and was replaced with a green one * MIdboss defeated in finale, foreshadows Inquisitor's entrance next season Season 3 * This season features new characters: '''Benedict Cumberbatch as the Inquisitor, Josie Lawrence as William’s sister Agnes, Newton Pulsifer as Nicholas Trent, a scholar, and Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus, a Benedictine monk who William and Agnes knew growing up. * William gets a sword. In one episode Erasmus trains Will on “proper sword handling”. this leads straight into the forest kiss dream and all the temptation business. * The witch who finds works for the Inquisitor and suddenly the big I is much more accurate in locating the gang ** Julia does some experimentation to see if she can counteract it. They each carry a lock of Joshua's hair, but also Joshua's essence changes in response to the emotional bond shared between the gang. * B plots! Inquisitorial bickering, fomenting schisms with use of magic Season 4 * The team splits up — William and Joshua stay together and are met by Arthur, an extremely cute dog (played by a Bernese Mountain Dog named… Dog) (ams says dog is an irish wolfhound instead) * Julia and Erasmus go in search of the second half of Joshua’s prophecy * Also Marcus dies halfway through the season after redeeming himself for his betrayal with a sacrifice to save their lives * Through a code facilitated by Nicholas, William and Erasmus communicate back and forth through letters and avoid the scrutiny of the censorius Inquisition Season 5 * The return of Agnes! * Lots of kissing * Late in the season - possibly the finale - Joshua facilitates a body swap between Raz and Will so that they can trick their enemies Season 6 * Joshua calls Erasmus DAD